Snape and the Profit
by Dr Calie Gates
Summary: This will be a story set 7 years befor HP, about the profit of HP, it's quite interesting, it will have action, magic, adventure, love and love makeing. im going to keep it as close as i can to the Movies but theres only so much google can do lol, i hope you all enjoy.
1. She

**Updated 12 July 2014, just touching up a few things before I continue with my story I thought that I would be good to add that Calie knew Snape as she has spent her entire life dreaming about him, it seamed stupid to not know him or anything about magic. oh and I will be writing any thought of Characters in Italic's**

welcome

Just a few things before I start, One is that I do not own any of the character (apart from Calie Gates, she's my OC for Harry Potter) I'm just borrowing them to make this fanfiction. Tow is that I have done as much research as I can to make this as close to the real thing as possible and finally three please keep in mind that this is just a little pit of fun, I'm a huge Snape fan girl and I've been wanting to make a Fic for ages now but haven't found the time. I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.

* * *

**SHE!**

"You wished to speak with me Albus?" Severus panted as he lent against the pillar in Dumbledore's study, trying to regain his breath having walked rather quickly to get from the dungeon to the study. When you receive a summons from Dumbledore you do not doodle or put it off, you drop what you're doing and make you way there post-haste. "Ah yes Severus, I need for you to go on a rather important errand for me" Albus began to stroke his long white beard as he paced his study, face full of ponder and worry. "There's a girl" he pause "A very special girl, I've sent an owl with a letter attached, she is to start her with the first years" Severus said nothing for a moment hopping that Albus would explain why exactly this was anything to do with him. When nothing was said Severus asked "what does this have to do with me?" Albus stopped pacing and lifted an envelope from his desk giving it to Severus, he said with much concern in his voice "She thinks she's a muggle, Magic is not real and will ,with all certainty believe that the letter is some sort of practical joke, poppy cock, rubbish, unbelievable-" a small sigh from Albus "-your task is to go to the address in that envelope and convince her otherwise." Albus looked down at Snape over the top of his half-moon glasses "You must do what ever it takes to get her here, do you understand?" Snape looked confused for a moment, not truly understanding the situation, thought he knew Dumbledore didn't need Snape to understand, he needed Snape to do and so he said nothing just nodded

"good" Albus smiled, sat back at his desk and began to read.

"what about her parent's why cant't they-" Severus began

"-she's 18 years old" Albus finished.

"What?!" Snape was now in the centre of Albus's study with the look of bewilderment upon his face.

"the girl Severus, then the explanation" Dumbledore stared at Snape through the top of his glasses once more, this was a harsh 'no more questions' stare and with one long swoosh of his cape Snape turned and made his way to the exit. "Oh and Severus, make sure the girl is safe...Always!" Snape turned at the last word as it bit through him like Iced wind. How dare he repeat that word, Snape had told Dumbledore his feelings for Lilly Potter in a moment of trusting and weakness. '_that silly fool, how dare he use that word, this girl, this Miss Gates is already a thorn in my side'_. Snape thought angrily to him self as he march down the stairs of Dumbledore's study exit.

Albus knew the effect that would have upon Severus but he continued without feeling, without an apology, nothing. Albus struggled to read his book. His mind to alive with questions, memory's, and feelings, this task was to important for apologies or long explanations, He needed the girl he also had to remind Snape of the harsh, ripping, emptiness of heartbreak. He needed Snape to remember why he chose the light, why Dumbledore spared him. "This girl is our hope" he whisper to himself, flipping over a new page in his book, letting the worries of today float out of his head and into the darkness.

"NOOOO!" screamed a cold, sweaty Calie as she shoots up from her bed, hart pounding in her chest, skin white as snow, eyes widened with fear. The sheets clenched to her wet flesh, her mattress undoubtedly wet as well. Removing the covers and swivelling round to sit on the edge of the bed she sighed and buried here face in her hands, again unable to weep, she can't remember what she dreamed about, all she knows is that it is dark and evil. "it's just a dream, it's just a dream, just a dream" she repeats until her heart beets normally once more. she runs her long, fingers threw her dark brown hair, wiping away the sweet that has accumulated in her hair. 'I'm gona need a shower after that'. Calie thinks to her self as she looks up at her clock '3.00 am. _'Same time as last night, same dream, same nothingness, same horrid feeling when I wake'_. Sighing once more she lifts herself from the bed, removing the dampened bed sheets and throwing them in front of the washing basket. Calie ran her hand across the surface of her mattress "oh great!" she says sarcastically. Calie then began lifting her mattress when "BANG! BANG!" Calie closed her eyes and let out a miserable sigh, dropping the mattress she then opened the door to a very sleepy, pissed off flatmate "Ellie?"

"again, really!?"Ellie folded here arms and gave out a little huff. "once in a while I can put up with that, but not once a night"

"Sorry Ellie" Calie could see the apology meant nothing to Ellie, she had her ranting head on.

"this is getting ridicules its the third time this week you've kept me awake with your screaming random crap, keep it up and I'll have to complain to Dan about it!" she began to tap her foot on the floor

"No offence but it's not something I can control, I don't get any sleep either you know Ellie" Ellie began to boil and her face curl "you need to see a shrink, there's something really wrong with you, I've known you for about 1 year and a half now and you've never screamed as much as you have the past couple of nights" Ellie puts comforting hand on Calie's shoulder "Oh my goodness, you're soaking wet, and freezing" Calie moves her shoulder away from Ellie's hand.

"I'll be fine, I'm sorry for the noise" Calie steps back and begins to close the door, Ellie turns and makes her way back down the stairs, "Calie?"

"yes?" Calie says quietly poking her head out the gap in the door.

"why do you keep saying stupid word's like abracadabra,and other things that sound Latin or something, it sound pretty stupid, your not dreaming about Houdini are you?"

"I...I don't know, I don't remember"

"who's Snape?" Ellie asks

"again I don't know, sorry, I'll try and ensure that it doesn't happen again"

"at least for another couple of day's ah" a week smile came from Ellie's lips, she had been friends with Calie, the first day they had met. they always found each other agreeable enough to have around for tea party's and other social event, the hole flat would here the odd mumble from time to time, but the screaming was to much of late, every one was whispering behind Calie's back, calling her a phico. Ellie was the only true friend she had living her. "Night" Calie nodded and as Ellie made her way next door to her flat and Calie began to close the door, the faintest on bumps could be herd coming from the ground floor. Calie was to preoccupied by other thought to give it any notice. _'Snape i haven't seen him in months'_ she mist his greasy black hair and hooked noise, she mist the way people would avoid him as the walked the halls of Hogwarts and the sound his clock would make, she mist her friend. Pain sliced threw Calie head, images and events flooded into her, a single tear fell from her eye, Calie wiped it away and held her head in agony, '_what is this, what's happening to me'_ it was hard to consternate with all the images in her head, then darkness, '_was it over_' finally she could stand '_what was that'_ inhaling and exhaling her self in to a calm state, Calie did what she did every time something unexplainable happened and fell back to sleep.

A dark, damp, cold and familiar place '_the dungeon_' and as expected there he was striding down the corridor, his robe cast a shadow over everything in his path. He was walking faster then he usually dose '_feel sorry for how ever pissed him off'_ Calie giggled as she watched the dream unfold. She enjoyed dreaming about Severus, were he goes, what he dose, though its not so nice seeing him scream at pupils, especially when they cry, it was a little awkward at first. when she was a child she would wake up crying, he would terrify her, but she soon learned to turn away, focus on another detail until his was done. but today no one got in his way, Snape moved passed all the students as if he had tunnel vision. His breath became deep and panting as he made his way threw the castle. _'he's heading to Albus's'_ Calie observed and soon enough Severus was stood in front of the Griffin Statue "sherbet lemon" Severus rolled his eyes feeling rather stupid having to say such a ridiculous phrase. The statue began to move twirling upwards. Calie liked it when she got to see Dumbledore's office. It was a large and beautiful circular room with four pilers closer to the centre, numerous objects were placed on funny tables around the room, with a lard writing desk with claw-feet in the centre, The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, and bookshelves as hight as the ceiling, it always amazes her every time she saw it '_how can one man read so many books'_ and as always sitting on a shelves behind it,a tainted ,shabby, wizard hat '_the Sorting hat'_ Snape flung himself threw the door "you wished to speak with me Albus" Snape lent against one of the pilers in Dumbledore's study, panting because of how quickly he had been moving. "Ah ... Severus, I ... important errand for me" Calie could never really make out any other people's voice apart from Severus's, he was the only one she could truly understand, she could lip read sometimes but this wasn't going to be one of those times. the dream became blurred like it sometimes dose, but Calie got the gist of it, putting the pieces together as it were "...always" Calie could feel the ripping of Severus's hart as that word left Albus's lips. It stopped him in his path, he looked back at the old man piercing him with his eyes. before turning back to complete his task. As Snape left the room Calie was pulled back it to the real world, and the dream was over.

Calie managed to have a good three hours of fearless sleep before Peaches, a light brown bull mastiff from next door began to bark at one of the many cats we have on our street. Today it was Ashbit, a big, fat, fluffy, grey Chartreux. Sitting on the 8' brick wall dividing the street from the garden. Wagging his tail on Peaches side of the fence. "erg" Calie rubbed her forehead, slowly began to get out of bed and make her way to the Kitchens medical cupboard. Pouring herself a small glass of cold water from the dispenser in the fridge, she herd a knock at the door. "Oh Hi George, bit early for you" they both giggle.

"Yer got to cover Nigel's shift again"

"Again...you make sure you get those days back, you could have an all round trip of the world the amount of cover days you've done" They laughed once more and Gouge reached into his mail bag pulling out a small bunch of mail for Calie. "Are you all right Calie, no offence but you look a little drained"

"I'm fine, just stressing finding a permanent job after collage, you know what its like, they all want experience but you can't get it unless you work"

"It's an endless spiral, I'm shore you'll find something, people have always got to eat" George offers a comforting smile. its at this point Calie would usually invite him in for a cup of tee and a couple of bickys but as he's covering there's no invitation today. Just a pleasant goodbye, chins up from George and he makes his way back down the stairs to the exit the building. George is a lovely man, polite, kind and caring, he's been the post man here for years. But Calie has known him for just over tow years as that is when she first moved in. They became close when she first moved in, he brought her a book shelf for all her books and even help unpack a few things. He'd brought her a artist set of pencils for her birthday. "amazing, you should sell some of these, forget cooking" he had told her one year, she loved her drawings to much to do that. It was a way of remembering parts of her dreams the faces she saw. she could all ways produce on paper. George had stumbled on to a drawing or tow of Snape one day and asked " what about this guy, you've got a tone of this guy, who is he?"

"no one, just a character I came up with one day"

"he looks sad, empty, I love how much detail you've put in the eyes, its creepy they look real" Calie could not remember why he was so sad, but his eyes were something she loved to draw, so dark, empty, yet hiding something a secret so powerful it breaks her heart every time she tries to think about it. She'd framed that particular peace and hung it above her bed side table. George was the farther Calie never had, he knew about her dreams, about the world of magic, broom sticks,spell and potions. he thought it was fantastic, that she should write a book about it and make a tone of money _(by the way i do not intend to do this, just putting it in here as this is what someone would say if this really happened, JK owns the Hp world not me)_ she'd thought about it sometimes, but it would always feel wrong in some way, these were her dreams, it was in her head, plus it would be to much hassle to do that and do collage.

After Calie had looked through the letters she placed them in a bowl in front of the hall mirror and mad her way back in to the kitchen, taking tow paracetamol to cure her killer head ache she awoke with, she began to wash the dishes she'd left last night. it was then time for Classic FM on the radio and she slunk into her purple and silver flower pattern arm chair that felt like it hugged her derrière every time she sat down. Calie would spend hours sat there reading, science books, crime drama, fiction, she even had the occasional love story. But that would not be the case today. Shed barely started reading Conan Doyle's Hound of the Baskervilles before being disturbed by a tap from the kitchen window, it was just by chance she'd heard it, Richard Wagner's ride of the Valkyries was just dyeing out on the radio. She jumped slightly "what the?" turned saw nothing at first, then there it was on the floor, an envelope, in a creamy parchment with a red seal on the back. She placed her marker in the book, placed the book on the chair and made her way over to the mysterious envelope. She looked out side the window to see if anyone had thrown it in as a joke, but there was no one there, she did however see an abnormally large bird flying away, "that's weird...looks way to big to be a pigeon" thinking nothing of it she retuned to the envelope. She looked at the waxy red blob on the back, it was shaped like an overly detailed, very accurate Hogwarts logo, unimpressed at this prank that someone was playing on here. She flip the letter over and her full name, address and room number were on the front. She was about to throw the letter in the bin when her door went, expecting it to be Ellie, Lee or most probably Thomas from the fourth floor, she stomped to the door, letter in hand, rant ready. She flung the door open "do you!-"she froze for Calie was not met by Thomas, Lee or Ellie, But a man, a tall dark haired man with pail shallow skin. dressed in black robes that dragged slightly on the floor, a man with dark brown eyes that captivate her from first glance, he stood there emotionless, with a controlled exterior and with his arms folded. its exactly how she would of imaged him. she stood there mouth wide open, speechless. Severus raised his eye brown and scowled growing impatience with this girl. "It would be advised that you-" Calie never herd the rest of the sentence as her world blurred into darkness and she fainted falling backwards as stiff as a plank.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and re-read this, I hope you enjoy this Snape Fiction as much as I like writing it, updates will follow on the next chapters. please fave, follow or just leave a comment and thanks again.


	2. Magic

**_Hello again_**

_thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter and has decided to return for more. I had real difficulty starting this one of, took me ages. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next instalment, though a bit lengthy. Oh and just to say if you see a lot of comers in Snape's speech. I put them there to give the reader the idea that he pauses like Mr Rickman dose, though if you would prefer I don't please comment and I will remove them._  
_Again I have to say that I do not own any Harry Potter characters used in this story. Just borrowing_

* * *

**Magic**

While Calie lay there unconscious on her hall floor, she began to have another of her dreams. Cloud after cloud flew past her, wind roaring in her ears as the speed in which she was travelling grew and continued to do so until she came across a black cloud of smoke, with long thin, ribbon like tendrils coming out of it, as it twirled and flapped in the air. It sounded like a flag, flapping in the harsh wind. The black smoke began to lower out of the clouds, flying over large building, houses and streets filled with people who were all oblivious to its presence. It took Calie a few seconds to realise that the city she was travelling over was her home town, lower the cloud went, finally reaching street level, as it did so a foot emerged from the smoke, then another and begin to step forward. The smoke soon resembled a body moving towards the entrance to her flat, the last thing to materialise from the smoke was a long black cloak and a face. 'Severus Snape is out side my flat, what the... what sort of dream is this' Calie thought to her self as Snape looked at the buzzer labels on the side of the entrance. Running his finger down all the names and stopping at hers. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The only people who can get in are the tenants, cleaners and the postal worker. This was no problem for the Hogwarts Potions Professor, he reach into his sleeve to get his wand and with one simple wave the door opened for him. "muggle doors, ha" he snarled as he flung open the door and stomped up stairs. Snape reaches Calie's door and the dream begins to fade back into darkness.

Snape rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow slightly at the fainted girl, sighed waved his wand and Calie began to levitate of the floor, He moved her backwards towards her bed. As Snape stepped into Calie's flat he heard a clucking of bags and a shockingly load gasp, he shot round to find Ellie standing in the hall with her mouth wide open and her shopping rolling around on the floor. She began to point then scream, but Snape pointed his wand at her and said "obliviate" Ellie's face blanked and she lowered her hand. Snape's long black cloak swushed as he headed back into Calie's flat and closed the door behind him. Snape felt uneasy being in someone's house uninvited, the fact that he was just spotted by a muggle did not help either. Snape stood over the girl, questions rolled around in Snape's head, 'who was this girl Dumbledore needed?, was this her?, she's not 11, why is she so special? How is she going to study magic?'. Raising his gaze to look around the flat for the nearest water source, he stumbled upon a framed picture of him. A look of bewilderment struck his face. It was a sketch of him, but slightly older, more wrinkles and cracks in his flesh, his eyes full of such sadness. Snape reached out to touch the picture and for a spilt second while his finger ran down the pictures face he felt overwhelmed with emotion and one word repeated in his head 'always' he whispered before realizing what he had just said, whipping his hand away from the picture he looked at the girl once more. 'how could she know his face? He did not know hers, is this why Dumbledore had sent Him?' all questions could be answered when the girl awoke. He placed tow fingers upon Calie's neck checking her pulse and breathing. Satisfied with his diagnostic evaluation that the girl had just fainted and was now asleep he walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for when she awoke. When by the sink Snape felt as if he was being watched, but when he looked outside he saw nothing. 'who else was looking for this girl and what made her so special' Snape thought as he placed the glass on the bedside table reached into his cloak and brought out a small green glass vial, as he released the lid a small 'aah' whisper came from the bottle. He poured two tiny drops into the glass, stirred it with his finger and waited.

"erg" Calie groaned as she slowly began to awaken from her slumber. "my head" she slowly sat upright against the wall rubbing the back of her head were it hit the door frame as she fell backwards. Snape cleared his throat to announce his presence to the girl. She froze instantly and slowly turned her head to face Snape. Shock struck the girls face but no scream came from her lips. She just lay there wide-eyed in disbelief. Snape looks at the girl unimpressed by the over-importance that Dumbledore had place on her. He was also angry that he had to be the one to go on this little errand of his. In a dark, harsh velvet voice Snape said "drink the water, it will help". Calie had heard Snape voice a thousand times in her head, but this was the first time she had actually heard, heard it, it was exactly how she'd imagined it, dark, harsh, velvet to her earlobes, without feeling but a huge sense of wisdom behind it to, it was so much more alluring to hear now. The shock had faded from her face, she took a few sips from the glass. Real or not she did feel a little better "Severus...are you real?"  
"Of course I'm real, you stupid girl, do you think I'd be standing here if I were not?" He Looked at her with a raised eye brown. "No need to be that harsh about it..." Calie answers, slightly taken back by the way he had spoken to her. "not that I would expect anything less from you Severus" Calie turned round now sitting on the edge of her bed. "My name is Sir or Professor. How, do you know me?!" Snape's face was sharp and stern, the kind he'd use to scare the truth from a first year student, but Calie wasn't scared. She was obviously having a mental breakdown and was now imagining someone from her head, some one with a strong enough personality to appear in solid form, and send her of the edge of reality. "If I'm going to have a mental break down by imagining some one from my head, I mize as well make it so real that I lose all grip on reality and go fully coo-coo." Calie smiles at Snape and continues to drink the water. "is that were you got that?!..your head" Snape points at the Sketch of him hanging on the wall  
"yes... do you like it?" Calie slips slowly in to madness as she happily wanders to the sink to wash her cup giggling and smiling. Snape is angry at the girls easy dismissal of him. This was not a joke, this was his life or at least, it was his face on the wall of a girl he had never met before. Dumbledore wanted this girl any means necessary, the idea of using 'Petrificus Totalus' was becoming more likely, though Dumbledore would frown upon it so, he would try one last time to convince the girl."I'm not, from your head, Miss Gates, I can assure you, I'm quite real"  
"Really? Because that's what someone from my head would say... That their real, then provide proof while I slowly lose my mind, I'm going to wake up any minuet now and this would have been another one of my wired dreams"  
"This, is not a dream Miss Gates." Snape shows Calie the Hogwarts letter "read it!" Snape floated the envelope over to Calie "this is insane, this can't be real, your from my dreams this is insane" she began to walk around in a circle waving her hands around repeating how unlikely all this was. "this is crazy, I'm crazy, magic ha." she placed her hands on her head and continued to paced the kitchen leaving the envelope floating in mid-air. "wait!" Calie shouts, freezing on the spot. She puts out her left arm and pinched the pale white flesh, with her finger nail "ouch!" Snape just stood there wondering if all Muggles acted in such strange ways. If they did then it was probably best to prohibit breeding with such a particular type of people. "Are you 'quite' finished, acting like a fool?"  
"That hurt... this is not a dream...your real...!" Calie stood there gob smacked she inhaled deeply and shouted "Oh My Gosh! your real"  
"Yes, I think we've establish that by now" Snape walks closer to Calie taking hold of the envelope raising it up to her face. "Read". Snape had harsh, rough skin that sent a warm tickle through Calie's body as their finger came into contact. "hum... your hands are a lot warmer than I imagined"

Snape had always been cold to everyone he came into contact with at Hogwarts, students feared him, they avoided him when ever possible. Moved out the way, as he walked the corridors cape flailing behind him. This is why it shocked Calie to find out that he was warm, she had expected his temperature to match his cold, emotionless, dark self. If anyone could get this close to him, then they would not fear him, they may pity him. Maybe that's why he never let anyone that close. They would find a fragile, heartfelt man underneath his black cloak. But she knew his secret, she knew his story, she knew him, all of him. She may have just realized that Snape may not have needed to know what she thought of his temperature. Snape snapped away his hand and fround at Calie. She blushed, blinked and opened the letter before she would say anything else that could embarrass them both further.

Her eyes races left to right. She looked at Snape then back to the letter, raised her eyebrow before saying "really? I've been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...School!" she stared at Snape waiting for a replay, but one did not come so she carried on "I'm 18, I haven't been in school for two years. Now you want me to go back with a bunch of kids!" she shook her head "why, why me, why now,?" Calie began to speak with lightning speed. "you could of just let me carry on my life not knowing about any of this... yer surely I would eventual lose my mind with all the sleepless night and crazy dream's, which" she pauses for breath "makes sense now with the hole magic thing, how come you did not send me one of these when I was a kid?"  
"Dreams? What short of dreams?" Snape asked suspiciously. Calie thought carefully about what she was about to say 'hey Snape I've spent my life dreaming about yours', that would just be to weird, meeting someone who knows your entail life without even meeting up for a cup of tea. But how am I going to explain. "It's hard to explain really,I don't really have dreams there more like nightmares. Most of them I don't remember, the ones I do are so horrifying I wake up in a cold sweet and apparently I scream a lot too. I sometimes dream about thing before they happen, I've been branded a freak most of my life." Calie missed the part where she dreams of Snape's life. Snape moves closer to her, interested about this girl, that Dumbledore had sent him to collect. Very small peace's of Dumbledore's puzzle began to fit together in Snape's head. "What happens in these dreams?"  
"I get flashing images, loud screams and a green flash of light. There's a face or at least I think it's a face. Its skin is pale, dis-coloured , dis-figured, terrifying face in a black cloak made from smoke, surrounded by skeletons all laughing as he goes about conducting his business... Dose any of this make sense? Coz you know, your here sooooo, this other person has to be right?"  
"hum" Snape looked Calie up and down but gave no further answer apart from a hum. So Calie just continued to read the letter

"Dragon hide gloves!.. Book of spells!... a wand? were am I suppose to find all this Severus? Coz I most certain that I wont find this in my local"  
"When you address me, you will address me as -"  
"Professor or Sir, yup sorry"  
"you will find all, Hogwarts essentials in Diagon A-" Snape once again had the feeling that they were being watched. "Ally"The old rusty stairs outside the kitchen window rattled. 'meow' a grey and black striped tabby cat had made its way on to the window perch outside Calie's window 'meow' the cat wiped its paw at the window "aww what a cutie, here little kitty I'll let you in"  
" Miss Gates, that's not-" Snape began  
"Oh don't be so cold Sn...Professor, it probably want some milk" Calie unlatched the window and opened it for the tabby cat. 'meow' the Cat stepped on to the window sill and leaped off onto the floor, but as it did so the cats features began to change and its body morphed it to a woman in a green velvet cloak with a long black hat that crunches at the end. Calie stood there mouth against the floor for a few seconds then Smiles and says "that was bloody brilliant!"  
"thanks you Miss Gates, Professor McGonagall at your service" said the Professor in a well pronounced Scottish accent, as she held out her hand for Calie to shake. Snape looks less than impressed "Has Dumbledore sent you here to spy?"  
"No Severus he sent me as back up, there are curtain undesirables looking for her as well as Dumbledore. They know were she lives, we need to move quickly"  
"erm, hello she has a name, and she is still in the room, just thought I'd let you know"Calie says sarcastic.  
"of course dear." McGonagall placed a hand on Calie's shoulder "though it is perative that in these next few moments you do as we say, it could save your life"  
"What, how am I in danger, who are these undesirables, what's going on, no one has actually told me anything, apart from he whole I'm going to Hogwarts thing, which by the way is totally insane. Well?" Professor McGonagall looks at Snape, Snape at McGonagall, then they both look at Calie. "Do you have a trunk?" McGonagall asks  
"Trunk? I don't own a car so no"  
"No, No I mean something to put your belonging in"  
"Oh, like a suitcase, yer up on top of the wardrobe"  
"Then, I suggest you start packing Miss Gates" says Snape. If Calie were a child then she may have giggled at Snape saying her name, like a young girl with a school girl crush. Snape's voice had always been sinfully appealing to her, His voice is silky but with a resonant timber that turns every syllable into a pleasing full-body experiences. Though she may not of giggled, she did blush as she turned towards the wardrobe to get her suitcase, she began to imagine Snape whisper here name gently in here ear whilst he stood behind her slowly placing bits of her hair behind her ear, each time the warm, harsh flesh of his finger came into contact with the top of her ear, a desire would erupt from with in her body, making her very core melt.'wow, what am I thinking about, I've got dodgy folk after me, and all I can think about is how sensual Snape saying my name would be, get a grip Calie...Oh crap, I'm not packing. Grate I'm just standing here looking at my suitcase' She coughs unzips her suitcase and flips open the lid. Whiles opening the first draw of her wardrobe it dawned on her that she most probably wont be coming back "what will happen to all of my things?" She turns to the professors "if I did come back it would not be for half a year, which by then my land lord would have sold this place to someone else"  
"It's hard to say as we have never had to do anything like this before in the history of Hogwarts" McGonagall says worryingly "though I'm sure Dumbledore has something in mind, Right Severus?" She looked to Snape for support  
"yes" they needed the girl to hurry stop questioning, pack and leave, she needed to forget her muggle life. Forget what she could and disappear.  
"one word answer, grate" with a disappointing sigh, Calie returned to her Packing.

* * *

_It was much longer than I had anticipated, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it, more chapters on the way. Don't forget to comment. _


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

**Hi everyone, and welcome back to another instalment in my Harry Potter fan fic. Thanks to all the people who have read up till now, and hello to all new comers. Sorry for the lengthy gap in-between chapters. Sit back read and enjoy.**

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron

McGonagall and Snape each kept watch at the front door and kitchen window. 'were risking being expose for a person we hardly know.' Snape thought to himself, pessimistic as always. He lent forward to peek threw the hole in the front door. Looking for a good few moments just to make sure no one was out there, then returned to check on the girl.

while Snape was snooping out the door, Calie was trying to think of things to pack. It was hard. long term she'll need to pack everything, but one suitcase and rucksack is no way near enough packing space. Calie sighed as she depressingly sifted threw the first draw on her left,underneath her wardrobe at the end of her bed. not that there was much point in sifting as it was here underwear draw and she only ever had 7 pairs of white and 7 pairs of black pants 'life's to short to waist time on deciding what colour to put on' something her grandmother told her as a child, and the fact that no one ever saw them. She was a little more adventurous with her socks though. she never has a matching pair on. Calie grabs some slightly matching long and trainer socks, puts them in twos and places them next to the folded pants in her suitcase. then her sports bras were next, then reaches for her favourite bra of them all, a dark purple padded bra with lighter purple netting over it and a singular green bow in the centre. Calie lifted it to admirer it for a few seconds 'this is a keeper' she thought to herself happily and was just about to fold it up when Snape apers from the hall way. They both freeze, Calie still with her bra half raised in the air. Then they blush Calie more than Snape. She snaps the bra out of site behind her back.  
"Is there anyway you could speed things up a little, or are you unaware of the upending doom that dwells over you?" Snape Barks, reacting a little harsher than he should have to the embarrassing situation. "No and do you want to know why?.. because no one has actually told me what the f-fudge is going on. Do you know how insane all this is? ...You ...here, being real. I mean you may be used to magic, you've been surrounded by it your hole life!...me!...I'm not, "this" is all a liiiittle to much to take in." Calie never thought she would be this angry never mind shouting at Snape, all the times she wished for Snape to be real to prove all the bully's and physiologists wrong. (a story for another time) she never thought that it would be quite as stressful as this. Snape was taken back by the girls loud response, he couldn't think of anything to say back, not wanting to be ranted at again but he also wanted Calie to pack. Snape did not have to say anything because with a huff Calie threw the bar in her suitcase and stormed into the bathroom to prepare a toiletry bag.

While Calie was out of site McGonagall took this opportunity to calm Snape's impatiens. "Do you think shouting at her will make things go faster Severus?" McGonagall turns her back on the window and takes a few steps towards Snape.  
"what else was I suppose to say, mollycoddle her, tell her she has all the time in the world" Snape paces as he speaks, waving his hands at certain words emphasizing them, expressing his anger and impatience, he stops and point to Calie's suit case "she only half pack!Dumbledore- "  
"-Dumbledore wishes the girl to come of her own free will, raising your voice isn't always the better option, conceder this." McGonagall interrupts and lifts a photo of Calie in a group with three of her best friends. "her hole life has been turned upside down in a mater of moments. This morning she lived in a world were the only thing she had to worry about was getting to work on time" McGonagall places the photo back down and turns towards Severus "Now she find there is such a thing as magic, that she is in danger from a threat her muggle brain could not hope to comprehend." McGonagall faces the window once more. Snape knew he had been harsh on the girl and that McGonagall spoke sense, he had taken out his frustration with having to baby sit out on the young girl as it was her fault he was in this mess to begin with. Familiar questions began to bubble in Snape's mind once more 'why him?, what is this girl, why is she so important?' Snape glanced over to the sketched photo of himself on the wall. His eyes fixed on its overly saddened expression, wrinkles in places he had not yet got any. A new thought entered Snape 'how did she know him, if this girl new enough about him to draw such a detailed picture, then why is the discoverance of a world full of magic such a shock?' before Snape could ponder any further Calie emerged from the bathroom with her favourite travel pouch, there wasn't a lot to put in it as Calie isn't one of these plastered make up types. Everyone seemed to be into bright colourers theses days, something she isn't a fan of. She took care of her skin, moisturisers, face scrub that sort of thing but never to much make up. Though she did like big dark coloured eye lashes and eye liner. She loved to do her nails once in a blue moon, she wasn't relay allowed to ware make up in her line off work. 'though I guess that's irrelevant now' thinking of work made her think of her friends, how she could be putting them in danger. If her enemies tried to use her friends to get to her or what if they got killed. Would it be selfish of her to leave her friends now alone in the dark 'no not selfish, safer, if they know nothing. Then then can't lie about anything' Calie tried to reassure herself but failed. Calie thought it would be ok to take a few bottles not knowing the next time she would be able to stock up. in all the feelings she had about being plunged into this new world, all the fear, stress and worry, there was a tinny flicker of excitement in there some were, that would surely build up into a scorching fire before she reached Hogwarts. She garbed her England towel before placing the hole lot into her case.

The rest of the packing went smoothly, Snape had no more comments on Calie's speed, though he did keep sneering at her, not that she felt unnerved by it, she'd seen him sneer at hundreds of pupils in her dreams. If she let herself be honest for a few seconds Calie quite liked it. Shed always wondered what it would be like to be in one of Snape's classes impressing him or having him sneer at her. 'I guess I'll find out sooner or later' She smiled as the thought of being in his class and having him linger over her, watching her brew fabulous concoctions getting closer to her the further she progressed 'oh yes' it very much exited her. Calie closed the lid on her suit case as it was now full, she garbed her walk-man, glasses and case, sketchbook and threw them all in her rucksack. And was just about to grab Hanssen her fury stuffed teddy friend when the door bell rang. "hello dear, I think the post men delivered this letter to my room by mistake"  
"Miss Blatemore?" Calie whispered to her self, Snape had his wand out at the ready "Oh put it away Snape, she's about 70 years old, what's she going to squeeze your cheeks to death? Still.. begs the question of how she managed to get up here" Calie shoved Hanssen in her rucksack and made her way to the door. 'Three weeks ago Miss Blatemore needed letters delivered to Henry on the first floor, she got me to do it as she could not handle the stairs, I live three floors above her, what the...' Three very load bangs Came from the door almost breaking it, then fate whispers could be heard from the other side. "I know your in there dear, why don't you come out so I can give your your parcel" Calie had a bad feeling about this, she began to back away from the wall and looked to Snape and McGonagall "erm I don't think that, that is Miss Blatemore, what do we do? What do we do?" Calie began to panic they had found her, they were going to kill her, she felt sick and began to tern a whiter shade of pale.

"Severuse, the girl, I'll stay and by you some time." McGonagall pushes Calie back from the door with wand in hand "Get your belongings and go with Severuse" Calie took a deep breath, she needed to stay calm not panic about what lay beyond her door, or the fact that they had found her, going to kill her or kill her family and friends, no, no she needed to think collectively ...'Nope not calm at all, panicking now, very not clam'. then she noticed she had already got a hold of her things 'oh well that's-' Snape Grabbed Calie's free arm and within an instant the world around them twisted and turned, bent and broken in front of her eyes, only lasting but a second. When the world stopped they were outside, a street Calie did not recognise, she felt dizzy and very ill. It felt as if her eye balls were still rolling around in her sockets, she did not know weather to throw-up or pass out maybe a bit of both. Calie could not hold it back any longer. She hates being ill ,specially in front of people. she placed a hand on the boot of a near by car, bent over and empted her stomach. "The feeling, should pass...shortly" Snape said in a silky sarcastic tone looking down at the girl hunched over the back of a car and rolling his eyes slightly, this was becoming an insufferable task for Snape, pulling all his self control he sighed, picked up her suitcase and waited for the girl to finish.

It took several minuets for Calie's head to settle, felling not to good about her self she manges to straighten up "strange? people don't usually react so negatively to Apparition."  
"well most ..people an't usually..as travel sick as I ..am." Calie breaths slowly and finally begins to take in her surroundings. A back street of some kind, black and white buildings in every direction, cars dotted along the sides of the street, one singular red post box at the further end of the street. "Are we in London?" Calie asked.  
"What makes you say that?"Snape answers with another question.  
"The way the buildings look, the road it cobbled and there's a red post box at the end of the street. Just has the London feel to it. woh" Calie turned to face an old run down, damp looking building, you could not see into the windows the hole thing was covered in think black paint, with wood chipped out in places. Hanging out side was a crumbling old sing that squeaked in the wind. the building was Squished between tow normal houses, completely out of place yet she felt the strangest feeling telling her not to look or pay attention to it at all. Snape Began to walk towards the run down building "were are you going?"  
"Inside as it is will be raining shortly"  
"we can't go in there look at it, its run down, damp and probably home to like a million forms of diseases"  
"It looks fine to me"Snape Continues towards the building. Calie has no other chose to follow. As she place a foot onto the First step leading to the front door the sing outside began to change, the paint crumbled away to revel a dull painted cauldron and underneath was written 'The Leaky Cauldron'  
"Cool"

* * *

**And that's it for this Chapter I hope you enjoyed, I will be working On Some Fan art to go with this story, so if i can I'll try and place a link, or if not I'll give instruction to find them. I promise next chapter wont take so long. Don't forget to comment thanks again.**


End file.
